wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Boat Graveyard
The Lord’s Port,The Lord’s Port, known to many as the ship graveyard, would cost the city twenty-three million dollars just to clear away the damaged ships and dispose of them. - excerpt from Monarch 16.8 more commonly known as the Boat Graveyard, was a section of Brockton Bay's coastline occupied with sunken ships. Geography/Description The Boat Graveyard was located North of the Market.It wasn't a short trip. Our destination was north of the market, and the market was a distance from my house. We were making our way from downtown to the Boat Graveyard. - Prey 14.11 It was at the North end of Brockton Bay, about a forty minute walk from the Downtown portal.The cottage was one of the outposts that Tattletale's crews had put together. North end of town, overlooking the spot that would have been the boat graveyard, a forty minute walk from the Brockton Bay settlement. - Cockroaches 28.6 There was a hill overlooking it. The Boat Graveyard was originally an entire section of the coastline where boats had sat for so long that they'd rusted or taken on water.Opinions varied on whether the incident had been a symptom or a cause of the collapse. Either way, the result was the Boat Graveyard- an entire section of the coastline where boats had sat for so long that they'd rusted or taken on water. - Prey 14.11 One was a container ship sunken as a form of protest; the rest were simply abandoned.When the local industry had collapsed, the Boat Graveyard had been something of a staging ground for the irate dock workers. Shipping companies based in Brockton Bay saw the signs of what was coming and trapped other boats in the harbor as a form of protest, to ensure they weren't walking away empty-handed. Police had made arrests, but actually moving the ships out of the way required sailors, and the move had mobilized enough of them that clearing the upper areas of the docks of the ships became all but impossible. Things capped off with fights, gunfire and a deliberate sinking of a container ship by one of the protesters. - Prey 14.11 There were about forty or fifty ships, many larger than skyscrapers.We paused at the top of a hill overlooking the scene: forty or fifty derelict ships, some bigger in sheer mass than the skyscrapers downtown. Leviathan's waves had slammed them all into the coastline, smashing them against one another and turning more than a few into something unrecognizable. - Prey 14.11 Following the Battle against Leviathan, the ships were slammed into the coastline, damaging many of them. Rusted metal was spread across the entire area, making it difficult and dangerous to traverse on foot.I was getting a sense of why there wasn't any foot traffic here. Even on land, the force of Leviathan's tidal wave had sent age-worn sheets of metal flying over the landscape. Ragged edges of rusty sheet metal waited under every step I took, scraping and stabbing against the soles of my costumed feet. - Prey 14.11 Residents & Points of Interest Cherish was temporarily imprisoned in a beached boat in the Graveyard."For those of you who haven't been in contact with Coil, we ended up locking Cherish in an overturned boat's hold in the Boat Graveyard. She's there now, with food and water, totally isolated, several layers of confinement, including but not limited to chains. She wants to strike a deal, in exchange for details on Siberian and the Nine." - Prey 14.1 It was half-filled with sand, and water had leaked in a hole in the side. Two ships that had been slammed together by Leviathan's wave formed an unstable arch above the boat."Where is she?" I called out, as I met her pace. "Boat Graveyard. Beached ship, she's in the hold." ... My swarm sense alerted me to life in the hold of a ship. The space was half-filled with sand, and water had leaked in through a hole in the side of the ship. If supplies were delivered by way of remote control, that was a likely route. Seven people. Three male, four females, one of whom was young. A child, long-haired. That would be Bonesaw. "There?" I pointed at the location. It was barely visible from where we stood; two ships had been slammed against one another, nose to nose, and they formed a precarious arch over the ship in question. - Prey 14.11 The Nine left a note pinned to the metal hull with a knife, acknowledging defeat.The knife was the last thing I spotted. It had been slammed into the metal hull of the boat. I stepped over the chain and collar that had probably been attached to Cherish. I pulled the knife free of the wall and used my bugs to catch the note before it fluttered to the floor. We concede our loss to you, Brockton Bay. As per my agreement with Miss Amelia, we'll be leaving your fascinating city. It was fun. - Prey 14.11 History Background The Boat Graveyard started as an upper section of the Docks. When the local industry had collapsed, the Boat Graveyard was a staging ground for the irate dock workers. Shipping companies based in Brockton Bay trapped other boats in the harbor as a form of protest, to ensure they weren't walking away empty-handed. Police made arrests, but actually moving the ships out of the way required sailors, and the move had mobilized enough of them that clearing the upper areas of the docks of the ships became all but impossible. Things capped off with fights, gunfire and a deliberate sinking of a container ship by one of the protesters. Post-Leviathan Leviathan's waves smashed the boat graveyard into the coast. Cherish was imprisoned there by Coil's Organization. Skitter and Tattletale attempted to retrieve her, but she had been recaptured and replaced by decoy versions of the Slaughterhouse Nine by Bonesaw, along with a note acknowledging defeat.Prey 14.11 They left Cherish in a pod in the water at the bottom of the Graveyard."No. The analysis is right. I won't disagree. But I have other concerns. This business with how you murdered Butcher. The girl at the bottom of the Boat Graveyard… Cherish… it was a risky decision." "Not so risky when you've done a read on the situation. I had all the notes on Butcher Fourteen. She couldn't teleport free, not into open water. She still can't, and I had a crew use a remote control device to lash a cable to Butcher Fifteen's pod. They've dropped her into a deeper area of the ocean, and the only thing she'll be likely to kill are fish. If we're lucky, maybe Leviathan will float that way and off himself." - Interlude 21.y Post-Slaughterhouse Nine The Undersiders defeated Butcher by exposing her to Cherish's uncontrolled powers. Tattletale had Cherish moved further into the Bay to ensure she couldn't kill anyone else. Post-Echidna Danny Hebert was doing some work cleaning up the Boat Graveyard when his daughter phoned him from Arcadia.Chrysalis 20.3 Post-Timeskip Gold Morning The Graveyard was completely destroyed when Brockton Bay was sunk by Scion.It had collapsed. The blast had only struck the northern edge of Brockton Bay, then changed orientation, striking through the bay itself to slice through the very foundation the city sat on. Everything had been dropped a solid thirty or forty feet. Tall buildings had collapsed and only the squatter, sturdier structures and those fortunate enough to come to rest against other buildings were still mostly erect. ... The mall, the library, Fugly Bob's, the boat graveyard, my old hideout, gone. My old territory, unrecognizable. The Boardwalk was underwater now. It didn't even take him seconds to do. - Extinction 27.1 Charlotte and Brooks stayed in a cottage overlooking the location where the Graveyard would have been in Earth Gimel, along with Aidan and the other orphans. Navigation Category:Locations Category:Brockton Bay